


I Don’t Agree With Muggle Winter Activites

by abiotic_butterfly



Series: Amino Fanfictions [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Foolish Activies, Ice Kissing, M/M, Muggle Skating, Tying Ice Skating Shoes, learning to skate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abiotic_butterfly/pseuds/abiotic_butterfly
Summary: Harry takes Draco to a muggle skating ring.





	I Don’t Agree With Muggle Winter Activites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alana the Spookie Cookie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alana+the+Spookie+Cookie).



He thought the whole thing was ridiculous. Leaving the Wizarding world just to step on ice for no apparent reason. The whole thing seemed idiotic and foolish to him. 

But apparently not to Harry Potter. Of course it didn’t.

“C’mon Draco. It’s fun!” He had managed to drag Draco to an “ice skating rink” in the hopes of having some “winter fun”.

Draco was stood in front of the entrance to the rink, his arms crossed stubbornly over his chest. “I hope you know I’m never going to stoop to muggle levels of festival activities.”

Harry rolled his eyes, “it’ll be fun. You just have to give it a try.”

“Nothing muggles do is fun.” He argued back. 

Harry sighed, picking up the ice skating shoes he got himself and Draco. He paused a second, looking from the shoes to his stubborn companion. 

“Look, I know you aren’t going to like this. But you have to put these on.” He winced at Draco’s cold glare.

“I will never. How could you even-“ 

He was caught off guard when Harry grabbed his coat - Potter had made him dress like a muggle to fit in - and smashed their lips together.

Draco was blushing best red when Harry pulled away, out of breath. “Now will you put the goddamn shoes on?”

Draco sighed, grabbed the shoes from Harry’s hands and sitting on the bench to slip his feet inside the uncomfortable and strange shoes.

He looked at the long ass string that was attached to the shoe and then to his boyfriend.

Harry chuckled, “you need help?”

Draco scoffed, “of course I don’t! I’d never need the help of a Potter.” He looked back down at the shoes and tried to cross the lances awkwardly. 

Harry sighed and knelt down in front of him to grab hold of the cords. He got a good grip of them and pulled them as tight as he could, lacing them through the hoops and ending it with a bow. 

Draco stomped his boot and groaned, “it’s too tight.”

Harry laughed, “it’s supposed to be.”

Draco sent him a tiny glare. 

After the repeat of Draco’s other shoe, Harry tied his own and the two were ready to head onto the ice. 

Harry placed his hand on the edge of the rink fence and pushed off, gliding swiftly onto the ice. He lost himself for a moment, spinning and turning. The wind blowing around him as he gained speed and twirled around. 

That’s when he remembered that he wasn’t alone. He stopped his movements and noticed that Draco had not entered the rink. He was instead standing by the ring opening, people walking past him as he unsurly looked around. 

Harry made his way through the crowds of people and over to Draco. “What are you waiting for? Spring? It’s not gonna thaw on you.” 

Draco huffed, his eyes on Harry and then over to the rink. His lips were pulled into a thin line and he looked nervous.

The brown haired boy gave him a gentle smile. “I’ll be there you know. We can do it together, I’m not that good at it either.” 

Draco laughed, “Potter I just saw you do twirls on the ice. You think I’m going to by you being a beginner?”

Harry blushed and looked away, “all right you got me. I’ll just have to teach you.” He grabbed onto Draco and tugged him onto the ice.

The blonde shook, trembling as he slid onto the ice. He had his arms locked around Harry, nervously looking around while the one in glasses tried to keep them upright with all of Draco’s weight on him.

“Draco, you gotta loosen a bit.” He pried Draco off of him, keeping his hands attached to the other boys arms but at a further distance. 

The Slitherin nodded, “okay…” he let Harry spin him until he was the one facing forward and Potter was backwards.

“Now just follow my lead.” The Griffindor said. He moved his legs to start skating backwards, watching Draco to see his reaction.

The other boy shook for a second, moving his feet to copy Harry. “I think I’m doing it.” He let out a small smile. 

Harry smiled with him, he always liked to see Draco enjoying himself. 

The blonde got a little more sure of himself and started to go a bit faster. 

Harry glider along, trying his best to avoid people with also going backwards. 

“Hey you think that you could do it without me?” Green eyes met down frightened grey.

“You can do it.”

Draco gulped and released his hold on Harry, only to swing his arms around and grab into Harry, bringing both of them down.

Harry laughed as he felt the cold ice deep through his clothes. “Guess you weren’t ready huh?”

Draco grunted, shoving himself up and onto his feet with some effort. “It was a fluke.”

Harry grabbed onto the side of the rink and pulled himself up. “Sure, a fluke. Of course.” He smirked at Draco’s glare. 

Harry sighed, reaching out and grabbed onto the other boys hand. At Draco’s questioning eyes Harry explained. “If I hold your hand you can use me for balance. And I can skate better.”

Draco nodded unsurly, but followed along as Potter started to skate again. 

This time it seemed to work better, the two made it around the ice a total of five times before Draco tried to let out of Harry’s hand and do it on his own.

“I can do it this time.” He insisted.

Harry rolled his eyes but he had a smile on his face. “Alright, show me.” 

The blonde nodded, determined. 

Slowly and carefully he let go of the wall and pushed one foot in front of the other. He made it a third of the way then halfway and finally he had made it close to Harry.

It seemed he was about to do it when a small child zoomed in front of him causing him to lose his balance and send him spiraling into Harry’s arms. 

“I’ll give it to you. But I can’t believe a five year old is better than-“

“Don’t you even finish that.” He threatened.

Harry laughed, “I know, I know.” He brought the taller boy to his feet and pulled him in for a kiss.

“What was that for?”

“Learning to skate, of course.” 

Draco rolled his eyes, “Potter.”


End file.
